Purpose
by WanderingReality
Summary: The pain of the past is behind him. He has finally moved on to live his life as normal as possible. But when a mysterious girl comes into his life, will George step up and become the hero he was always meant to be? Warning: Course Language, Mature Themes and Violence
1. Introduction

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Well I'm back with my second story "Purpose", the sequel to my first story "Lionheart"! Originally I was going to end Lionheart with where I left off but then I found the inspiration to continue. So if you enjoyed my short story then you can continue to follow George in his next big adventure! If you haven't read "Lionheart" then I suggest you go onto my profile and read it before you start this one. The sequel won't be a short story like "Lionheart" was, I plan to make it a full story so be excited! The sequel won't be so focused on the Justice League unfortunately, it will be more focused on George and his life. But I will try to include our heroes as much as possible! So enough out of me, enjoy the first chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: IN NO SHAPE OR FORM DO I OWN THE JUSTICE LEAGUE. **

* * *

Following his best friend into the stars, Lionheart could feel nothing but the pure bliss of freedom and adrenaline. He no longer had the weight of the world on his shoulders and he could finally spend the rest of his days with the people he truly belonged with.

"I can't believe this is happening GL, I've never been so happy in all my life!", the young teen exclaimed. In the midst of the sky, Lionheart soared up and down, left to right through the clouds and flipped and cartwheeled until he could feel the blood rushing to his head. Lionheart laughed like he was 5 again, and the Green Lantern couldn't help but laugh along at the innocent fun of his best friend.

"Well I told you I wanted to take you somewhere you didn't have to feel ashamed of who you are. There you can be happy to your heart's content and we can spend everyday together."

The legendary hero then felt a light tap on the top of his head and when he looked he saw nothing but sky. Another tap followed only this time on his left shoulder. The Green Lantern turned his head to where he felt the tap but again all he saw was clouds. Slightly confused, the Lantern then heard a quite giggle from below him and when he looked down he could see his young friend on his back, looking up at him smirking.

"You're it, GL", Lionheart said. The young hero then flew forward, pulling a raspberry and exclaming, "Can't catch me slowpoke".

The Lantern was taken aback by the remark, lifting an eyebrow questioning, "Slowpoke? You're about to eat those words my friend". The green light embodied around the hero than intensified as he prepared to project forward. Taking off, the two friends flew and chased each other in the sky like a couple of young children would do in a playground. One would taunt the other as they soared over, sideways and under clouds while the other would become frustrated but determined to trap them. For a while, the routine continued until the Green Lantern captured Lionheart in a headlock, demanding for a surrender.

"Ok, ok I give up! I surrender". The Green Lantern reluctantly let go of the teen after much thought and laughed. "Still think I'm a slowpoke?

Lionheart grinned at his old friend. "Hahaha, not as much as I thought. You're alright GL. But you still need some practice". The Green Lantern responded by lightly punching the young teen on the arm while laughing at himself.

"So where exactly ARE we going GL?" Lionheart asked after wiping tears from his eyes.

"You'll see soon enough. Don't worry, everyone will be there.", answered the Green Lantern.

"Even Batman? He's never bothered to come visit us. Remember what he said last time we called him?". Lionheart stopped in his tracks and stood up tall with his chest out and arms on his waist. "Why are you always calling me to come help you? Aren't you big shots old enough to handle things on your own? I have more important issues to deal with than settling petty quarrels", Lionheart mimicked in his best impersonation of the dark hero.

The Lantern looked back and started chuckling at the efforts of the teen. "You know, you're pretty good at that. Maybe you should show Batman when we get there". Lionheart smiled.

"Are you kidding?" he asked. "He'll probably kick my butt right then and there. Ship me off-". Lionheart was cut off by a high pitched scream. He became startled and looked around only to find himself and The Green Lantern in the surroundings. "GL, did you hear that?", Lionheart questioned. "Hear what Lionheart?", the Green Lantern responded.

"I thought I heard-". Another shriek cut off Lionheart. "That! Did you hear it? GL, it sounded like-", Lionheart set his eyes on the Green Lantern, startled at what he saw. "GL, you're blurry". Lionheart closed the distance between himself and the Green Lantern. He reached out his hand to touch the emblem on the hero's suit and his hand phased right through his chest. The younger hero gasped and stepped away. "GL, you're fading! What's going on?"

The Green Lantern became shocked and held his hand in front of his face, his eyes opening wider as he saw right through his translucent flesh. "I-I don't know, this shouldn't be happening. Lionheart, something isn't right". The teen became scared and confused, not knowing what to do.

The Green Lantern's mirage soon began to disappear entirely and the world around Lionheart started to spin, making the young hero nauseous.

"GL, what's happening?" Lionheart asked. He could see words being spoken from the hero's lips, but no sound was resonating from them."What? I can't hear you-I can't, GL I don't feel well". Lionheart shut his eyes, he could other voices. Familiar voices. But he couldn't quite place who they belonged too. They were yelling, yelling his name.

"GEORGE! GEORGE! GEORGE! Please don't die on us. Please son". It was a woman, but who was it? "My sweet boy. If you can hear me, please open your eyes! Squeeze my hand, please do something to let us know you can hear us". Lionheart suddenly felt an acute migraine originating within his head. Soon it felt like his brain was on fire, melting and someone was stabbing it with knives. All at once. There was a tight pull on his chest and an intense burning sensation all throughout his body. Lionheart opened his eyes and he could see that he was falling. Fast. And he didn't know how to stop. He screamed, panicking, willing his body to stop. But nothing was happening, the young hero kept falling.

In his mind, a slideshow of images were flashing, showing precious moments Lionheart experienced in his life. His first memory of a woman's pair of moss green eyes smiling back at him. "Mum", George whispered. Loosing his first tooth, going to the beach with his parents, that one Christmas where George asked for his first comic book. The young teen smiled to himself. Then more images played. The first day of kindergarten, when the torment began. Being called a freak. Playing by himself all those lunchtimes and meeting his best friend, The Green Lantern not long after that. All the adventures he shared with the Justice League, fighting evil and saving the world. And the last memory George possessed, his Mum telling him to move on from his childish games. Taking his comic books away. The grief he felt loosing his friends. He could see himself going to the window, climbing up onto the ledge and jumping off making his last declaration, "I'm Lionheart, I can do anything!". As he was about the hit the ground, George screamed at the top of his lungs.

And suddenly, his whole world went black.

* * *

**END NOTES:**

**OOhhh a cliffhanger! Gotta love those. What could have happened to George? Why was he hearing voices? Did George survive? Well I hope that first chapter didn't completely bore you. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So if you enjoyed it just go ahead and RATE AND REVIEW. That would be awesome. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: Waking up

**Chapter 1 - Waking up**

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Just so there is no confusion, the font in italics determines a characters thoughts or memories. **

**DISCLAIMER: IN NO SHAPE OR FORM DO I OWN THE JUSTICE LEAGUE. **

* * *

George Anderson shot up from his pillow, eyes wide, saturated with sweat and gasping for air. He shook his head around to check for any possible dangers, but could only see the dark outline of his university bedroom. George placed his hand on his forehead and let out a defeated sigh.

_"That damn dream again". _Removing his sheets he rose up from his bed and toddled his way to the bathroom. Switching on the light he went to the sink, scooped up his hands and splashed crisp water onto his face. Letting it drip down his muscular chest, George closed his eyes and felt the relief the cool water offered amongst his fevering skin.

As he opened his eyes, George looked into the bathroom mirror and stared at his ghastly reflection. His sandy blonde hair was a total mess, it resembled a wild animal that couldn't be tamed. His oval face and full lips were pale in colour and purple bags could be seen under his hazel eyes. For a while now, George had been experiencing the same recurring dream which resulted in restless, sleepless nights. During the day sometimes, George could barely stay awake during his university lectures and when he tried to get a few hours of study in, he would fall asleep either at the library or at his bedroom desk. But whenever George seemed to close his eyes, the same events kept replaying within his head.

Flying in the night sky, laughing with his former favourite superhero, The Green Lantern, and then falling. Just as he was about to hit the ground, George would wake up in hysterics not knowing where he was. He knew this was no ordinary dream. He had experienced it six years ago when he was thirteen and still in high-school_. _

His dreams were actually memories of when he had his accident all those years ago. George recalled the events that occurred on that tragic day.

* * *

_When he got home, Mum confronted him about his school grades and how she was confiscating his comic books. He had felt stricken with loneliness and couldn't bear the thought of losing something that was so close to his heart. Appearing to him, a figure wearing a green bodysuit had given him the option of a better life. A life free from misery and heartache. Somewhere where George could explore to his heart's delight. Following the figure, he went to the window seal and jumped off. _

_That was the last thing he remembered until he woke up again in an unfamiliar room. Slowly opening his eyes George was blinded again by a bright white light. The room smelt like cleaning products mixed with underlying blood and metal. Attempting in lifting his arms he struggled as it felt like he was trying to move lead. It hurt to breath and his throat was parched. Every swallow felt like sandpaper was being rubbed against his raw flesh. Slowly turning his head, George could see an IV drip attached to a needle punctured into the vein of his arm. He could also hear the rhythmic beep of a heart monitor and see other medical machines and instruments that was situated a few feet away from his bed. _

_He heard a silent gasp. Turning his head further, he could see the exhausted and tearing but happy faces of his parents. _

"Oh my God, George. My beautiful little boy, you're finally awake."

"Mum?", _George's voice barely came out in a whisper._

"Yes! That's right" A tear has made it's way to the surface \ and slipped down the apple of her swollen cheek.

"Where am I?", George asked still confused on what was going on.

"You're in the hospital son. We had to rush you here after we saw-". _His father paused to swallow, struggling to continue with his words._ "-after we found you outside the house. There was a lot of blo-blood and you're body was beginning to shut down-" _His father stopped again with his head hung. Taking a deep breath, he looked into the curious eyes of his son._ "The doctors did everything they could to restart your organs and eventually they did. But what they didn't realise was that your brain had gone into a state of shock and hence, it placed your body into a coma".

George widened his eyes at the revelation of this new information. He blinked and shook his head as he prepared himself for his next question.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"You've been in the hospital for 9 months sweetie", _his mother continued._ "It's a miracle you've awaken now considering the great ordeal your body has been through. The doctors told us you wouldn't wake up for a very long time"._ A smile creeped onto the lips of his mother and she went over to the bed gently embracing her son. _

"We thought we lost you George". _His father rose and walked to the side of the bed, taking George's hand._ "We've been visiting you every day, hoping and praying to God you would wake up. And now our prayers have been answered". _He too joined in the hugging of his only son and the family stayed like that for a period of a few minutes. The occasional blubbering could be heard from his mother until the doctor came in surprised over the witness of the intense family moment. _

Returning to his university room, George became saddened at the memory. The amount of pain and suffering he must have put them through. Witnessing their only son almost die in front of them must have been most traumatic for the usually gleeful couple.

George knew from that day he could never again put his family through something like that. He promised to himself he would train his mind and body so he would prevail and become strong. So he could make something of himself. And those years of challenging himself, working hard in his studies and sacrifice had been rewarding.

* * *

After graduating from high school, George sought a new adventure away from his rural hometown of Tamworth. Instead he began a new life attending the University of Technology located in Broadway Sydney. Seeing how the university was so far away from Tamworth George became a part-time resident at the university, only returning home during the Easter and Christmas holidays. Sure leaving his family was hard but George felt this was the right step he needed to take in his life. He was starting his second year in university and George couldn't remember a time when he felt happier.

But why was he having the same dream every night? He had never told anyone about his experience after he blacked out. He never confided in his parents about it and never opened up with his psychiatrist about it. And strangely after his accident, George never again saw his group of powerful friends and was never visited by his closest friend, GL. For a long time, George had tried to find his beloved hero. However, after time and time again the Green Lantern never revealed himself to George. Slowly he began to forget about his closest friend as well as the many adventures he has shared with the Justice League. If only he had the chance to talk to them one more time. To see how they were doing or at least say good-bye for the last time.

Turning off the light, George walked out of the bathroom and back to his bed to check the time on his digital clock.

_5:12 AM_, it read in neon blue digits.

_"Well, I've still got some time to kill before boxing training starts",_ George thought to himself. Soon after his accident George decided to take up the art of boxing as suggested by his rehabilitation therapist. He found it intoxicating and strangely relaxing. When George stepped into the ring, it felt as if he stepped into a different world entirely. He became a whole different person. The way his body moved as he connected an uppercut at his opponent or dodged a punch from his opponent. The burning sensation his muscles felt, the amount of sweat that would drip after an intense workout. The way he felt out of breath afterwards but also how he could feel his body getting stronger. It made George feel powerful but also made him feel protected.

Seeing how sleep wasn't an option, George went over to his desk to revise notes he had taken from his lecture the day before. Another assignment was coming up and George couldn't afford wasting anymore time worrying over some silly dream.

* * *

**END NOTES:**

**Well that's the end of another chapter. Sorry if there are any inaccuracies with medical terms and information. I am not a doctor so I don't know all the details. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **


	3. Chapter 2: University Life

**Chapter 2 - University Life**

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**DISCLAIMER: IN NO SHAPE OR FORM DO I OWN THE JUSTICE LEAGUE. **

* * *

Following the end of his training session, George decided to return to his university room to take a long, cold shower. His two hours of training this morning had been brutal. Not only were his tricep and bicep muscles sore from overuse but one of the opposing boxers had landed a few lucky punches to the left side of George's ribcage. As a result, the left side of his abdomen had started to severely bruise. Every time he would make any sudden movements, George would wince from the pain.

Showering down, George washed away all the sweat he had acquired as well as soothe the swelling of his latest injury.

_"That's going to hurt like hell tomorrow"_, George thought as he resumed washing his hair with conditioner.

Turning off the water, George stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of the towels hanging from the railing. Quickly drying off, George loosely tied the towel around his waist and walked over to the sink to continue with his usual shaving routine. Finishing, George applied some aftershave and sprayed some deodorant before walking out to the cupboard to find something to wear. He settled on picking a simple dark maroon tee and white knee-length polyester shorts.

Grabbing his small black backpack, George packed his books, pencil case and water in preparation for his next lecture which was in about 30 minutes. Looking over to his clock, the little device read _10:15 AM. _Make that fifteen minutes. Quickly finding some socks, George put on a pair of black Vans, grabbed his sunnies and rushed out of the door.

Jogging out of the residence building, George then walked across the campus of UTS. Close to mid-day the university was filled with passing students; rushing to their next lecture, laughing with their friends while sitting on the grass areas or just relaxing by themselves reading a book.

Entering one of the lecture buildings, other of his classmates were heading in the same general direction of the course George was taking, 'Social Science'.

Settling into his seat and taking out his workbooks, George was suddenly struck on the back followed by a, "Hey there Georgie boy". Knowing the high-pitched voice, George smiled as he looked up to be welcomed by a familiar face.

"Hey there Bec, how's it going?", George asked smiling further.

Rebecca Zannikos, possibly the craziest and quirkiest girl he ever knew. If her pale complexion and piercing ice-blue eyes weren't noticeable enough, Bec's shoulder length platinum blonde hair attracted the attention of every passing stranger. George had met her in the first week of starting his new course at UTS. She liked him the very first moment she introduced herself to him but he never imagined why such an outgoing person like her would want to be friends with a 'country boy'. Despite the unlikely pair, they soon became close friends and have been attending the same 'Social Science' class ever since.

"I am super, thanks for asking. I went to the shops on George St last weekend and picked out some new trendy outfits. What do you think?". Bec than commenced to spin around showing off her new clothes.

She liked standing out and she liked to express herself further in her sense of fashion. Today she was wearing light tan colored singlet accompanied with a long sleeved vintage denim jacket and two long necklaces; one with a cross and one with a compass at each end. She also wore brown leopard printed short-shorts with dark stockings underneath. On her feet she had ankle-high black combat boots as well as heavy rings on the fingers and thumbs of both hands. She wore heavy eyeliner, mascara as well red lipstick for her make-up choice completely the outfit.

"I don't get how you don't have a boyfriend yet Bec, you continue to impress me. But isn't all that a nuisance to carry around?"

Bec scoffed and reacted with another slap to his head.

"Hahaha thanks for the compliment Mr. Advice. And I can get a boyfriend whenever I feel like it", Bec said poking her tongue out at George.

"Very mature", George responded with a sarcastic tone.

A bell signaled the beginning of the lecture and Bec took her seat next to George quietening her laughter. For two hours, George took down notes on 'An Introduction to Justice Studies, fairness on a global scale' as his professor dictated.

When he looked over at Bec he could see her sketching a famous anime character she loved. Every detail was so precise. The texture of his long silver hair, the intensity shown by his gold irises and how his red kimono resembled the colour of blood. George couldn't comprehend as to why Bec was sitting here in 'Social Science' when she could be majoring in a design course.

The strange artwork reminded George of the imaginative figure he used to draw when he was in high-school.

_"Lionheart"_, he remembered.

"George", he heard a faint voice whisper. George furrowed his eyebrows and looked to the sides of him trying to locate the source of the noise.

_"What the?". _George looked towards Bec where she gave him a questioning look. He shook his head indicating nothing was wrong. The loud pitch of the bell could be heard signaling the lecture was over. George gathered his belongings, packed them in his backpack and swung it on his back.

"Are you okay? You looked a little lost there Georgie boy", he could hear the concern in her voice.

"Nah, everything's fine. I just thought I heard someone calling me. It's nothing. Let's go and eat. I'm bloody starving."

Leaving the lecture building, George and Bec made their way to the cafeteria to pick up some lunch for themselves. Bec resumed to make small-talk with George about how she gathered nothing from what Professor Morris was dictating.

"I mean the man just goes on and on and on... It's never-ending. I swear he needs to retire, the dude can't even-hey look there's the guys". George looked up to see his group of friends sitting in their usual spot on the grounds.

"Hey there my little misfits.", Bec exclaimed as she hopped to a spot on the grass closely followed by George.

"Fuck George, you look like crap"

"Gee, it's nice to see you too Connor"

"You'll have to excuse my brother. He just calls them as he seems them."

That comment awarded both of them a slap across the head from Bec.

Connor Boyle and Bartholomew Kealoha. Or as they liked to refer to themselves, the dynamic duo... More like the inseparable idiots as everyone else called them.

Connor was a natural born Irishman, accent and all. His ivory skin dotted with dark freckles, dark brown eyes and tall, skinny frame made him resemble a scrawny little twelve year old rather than a university student. His auburn-coloured hair could be easily spotted in any crowd. Everyday he usually liked to style it with gel so it stood up in all directions.

Bartholomew or Bane as his friends called him was a complete opposite in his features. The anatomy of his body was tall but unlike Connor, his shoulders were broad and muscular. Being born from a Hawaiian mother, he was bestowed with a tan complexion, loose wavy ebony hair and almost black eyes. When he smiled he would display a full set of bright milk teeth.

The two 'brothers' weren't literally related but they were acted like each other in every way humanly possible. They spent most of their time together cracking stupid jokes, eating whatever food they could get their hands on and unsuccessfully attempting flirting with girls. When those two were together, it was as if they had gone off into their own little world where only they existed. Though they were an annoyance to have around sometimes, George saw them both as really good friends that were worth keeping.

"You two idiots do know you aren't actually related in any way right? The only thing you two have in common is the possibility that you both were dropped on your heads as babies".

Everyone except Bane and Connor cooed and snickered at the clever remark.

"Ohhhh", Connor cooed making spirit fingers in the air. "I'm dreadfully sorry not everyone can have a brain half as smart as yours Phoebe."

Even though George hated to admit it, Connor was somewhat correct in his statement. Phoebe Nguyen was considered one the most intelligent minds any teacher had come across in the 'Forensic Science' department. The way her mind worked was indeed complicated however, Phoebe herself enjoyed living a simple life. She liked wearing simple dresses, simple shoes and wear her straight waist-length black hair in a simple high bun.

"Someone with half the brain of mine at least can tell an insult when they hear one. Although George, I do have to say. Those bags under your eyes are starting to become permanent, haven't you been sleeping well?."

"Yea, I've just been studying too hard", George responded scratching his head. "I'm fine, honestly. Don't worry about me."

Everyone muttered an 'ok' before the final member of their group arrived, Miguel Gabriel Joseph Martines. He possessed the name of a typical wog but his label in no way reflected the personality of his heart. He was one of the most gentle, high spirited and kind-hearted people George had ever met. He loved reading, nature and music.

Taking his seat in between Bec and Phoebe, Miguel instantly was bombarded with the question, "Where've you been Miguel? We can't sit here and starve forever."

"Sorry, sorry", Miguel answered nodding his head to offer his apologies. "I had to rush over here from book club, they were giving us each a copy of _'The Count of Monte Cristo'."_

"Wait, didn't you go to that thing _last_ week?", Bane asked.

"Meu dues", Miguel sighed. "As I've told you many times before Bane, book club is a weekly thing."

Bec quickly interrupted. "Hey, I don't know about you but I want to eat my sandwich before it starts decomposing into the ground. Let's eat."

With that, everyone hurried to dig in and eat their lunch whilst talking about the upcoming assignments they had in each of their courses.

With Connor finishing his lunch earlier than everyone else he decided to scoot over to where Phoebe was slowly ingesting her homemade Vietnamese food.

"Mmmmm pork stir-fry and dim sim. Now Phoebe surely you aren't going to finish all that". As Connor reached over to secretly abduct a piece of meat, Phoebe counterattacked by snapping her chopsticks at him.

"Don't even think about", she warned.

"Awww not even some noodles, a slice of carrot... a mint leave?", Connor whined.

Phoebe responded by tapping her chopsticks twice in between her fingers and smiling, "Not on your life wise-cracker."

**END NOTES:**

**So pretty much this chapter was focused on introductions of characters, just to settle you guys in. Don't worry though, in the next couple of chapters things will start getting VERY interesting for George. Here is an actual map of the UTS campus situated in Sydney. **

** . /imgres?q=uts+sydney+campus+map&um=1&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1114&bih=618&tbm=isch&tbnid=-bm0Mubj0Zt78M:&imgrefurl= incident-disclosure-conference-venues&docid=fdznAnoonIN9dM&imgurl= . &w=624&h=454&ei=uQ_qUOW0Lo-6iAeFm4CwDA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=441&vpy=119&dur=2112&hovh=191&hovw=263&tx=163&ty=96&sig=108958441758559435613&page=1&tbnh=143&tbnw=197&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0,i:94**


End file.
